Voci
by Kim So Young
Summary: La nueva noticia no paso desapercibida por nadie del cuerpo escolar y según las malas lenguas Ino drogó al Uchiha con una medicina creada por Sakura, oh si esa es la razón más coherente para que Yamanaka y Uchiha fueran novios./Sasuino/ U.A


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Summary: La nueva noticia no paso desapercibida por nadie del cuerpo escolar y según las malas lenguas Ino drogó al Uchiha con una medicina creada por Sakura, oh si esa es la razón más coherente para que Yamanaka y Uchiha fueran novios./Sasuino/ U.A

Voci

Capitulo único

_¡Sasuke Uchiha e Ino Yamanaka son novios!_

Este fue el tema de conversación encargada de abrir un nuevo día escolar, tema en el cual nadie le era indiferente. Todos buscaban una respuesta lógica para que estos dos estuvieran juntos.

Ni siquiera _Wikipedia_ -Dios de todo conocimiento- tenía la respuesta. Tampoco_ Yahoo!,_ donde habían más de 200 usuarios realizando la misma pregunta sin tener respuestas. Ni en _Twitter_, Ino les daba a sus millones de seguidores alguna pista, ¡Joder todo era tan misterioso! Además en _Tumblr _ya habían circulado cientos de _imágenes _y _gifs _de la nueva pareja.

Es por eso que Sakura Haruno se encargó de dar la tan ansiada respuesta en su twitter, publicando el siguiente tuit: _La única razón por la cual Sasuke-kun decidió salir con Ino fue por que está lo drogó. Yo misma le di esa droga a Ino, sin saber sus maléficos planes._30 Caracteres de pura mentira, pero sus -2- seguidores no tenían por qué enterarse. Y como ninguno le presto atención, le dijo a Lee que hiciera conocido su tuit a cambio de una cita con ella. Lee cumplió y pronto la noticia fue divulgada, considerándose la razón más coherente para que Ino Yamanaka y Sasuke Uchiha fueran novios.

Por eso cuando Ino y Sasuke ingresaron tomados de la mano a la escuela, fue confirmada la teoría de Sakura, pues nunca se había visto a Uchiha en plano romántico. Razón por la cual Karin -presidenta de las _"Sasulovers"- _se auto dominó la misión de informarle a su amor platónico toda el engaño de la rubia teñida.

−Sasu-kun, ¿podemos hablar? –Le preguntó con una voz sensual, y muy -demasiado- cerca de su oído. Ganándose una mirada de odio _by _Ino Yamanaka.

−Karin, si no quieres terminar calva, aléjate de mi novio−Advirtió Yamanaka, con un puño alzado, y al notar que la chica de lentes hizo caso omiso a su advertencia se dirigió a está con claros signos de querer mandarla al hospital, deteniéndose de manera instantánea al ver la cara de su novio, que en estos momentos estaba más seria de lo normal.

−Karin, ¿Qué mierda quieres? – Murmuró Uchiha, mientras alejaba a la muchacha de su cuerpo, ¡Joder, ya nadie respeta el espacio personal!

–Informarte sobre los malévolos planes de tu novia, Sasu-kun esta bruja te drogó para que salieras con ella.

–Pero qué demonios dices–Ino sabía que su repentina relación con Sasuke iba a crear rumores, pero decir que ella lo drogó es el colmo–¿Quién rayos dijo esa idiotez?

–Haruno lo publicó en su twitter, al comienzo encontré ridícula esa teoría, de hecho yo pensé que Yamanaka había _hackeado _el _Facebook _de Sasuke-kun y puso que tenían una relación, pero al verlos hoy tomados de la mano, la teoría de la plana no se ve tan inverosímil.

–¡Esa frente de marquesina me va a escuchar! –Con el rostro rojo de furia y echando humo por las orejas Ino comenzó a caminar a la biblioteca, donde seguramente se encontraría la chica -esa chica era toda una rata de biblioteca-. Pero su novio la detuvo, tomándole el brazo -de una forma muy poco delicada-

–Tsk, quieres tranquilizarte un segundo.

–Pero…

–Mira Karin–Interrumpió el muchacho, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos–Los rumores solo son aceptados por idiotas– Y dicho esto tomó la mano de su novia y continuo caminando con ella, dejando a una Karin quieta y tratando de asimilar lo dicho por el -no- amor de su vida.

–Sakura me las va a pagar–Murmuró decidida Ino.

–No le harás nada–Amenazó el chico con su típico semblante–Deja de darle importancia a esos rumores.

–Pero, joder porque yo tengo que quedar como la mala completamente loca–Expresó disgustada, Sasuke era la víctima y ella la cruel bruja, ¡Eso era injusto!

–Será porque ese papel te queda perfecto–Respondió el chico, soltándole la mano a su novia y entrando al salón, recibiendo un gruñido por parte de la chica, ¡Era tan divertido hacerla molestar!

–¡Uchiha, me las pagarás! –Gritó de una manera muy aguda, obteniendo la mirada de varios estudiantes, quienes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos ¡Oh si, la teoría de Sakura era cierta, porque claramente el Uchiha jamás soportaría el carácter de Yamanaka!

A Ino poco le importo los murmullos, y las miradas de desprecio por parte de los estudiantes, ¡al diablo lo que pensarán!, pues ella sabía que ese tonto rumor no era verdad.

**Fin**

**Ok, quedo algo cueck, yo quería que fuera un one de humor, pero hace poco termine de ver clannad after history, y comenze a ver marmalade boy, por lo tanto estoy como en un estado depresivo y nostálgico.**

**En realidad este iba a ser un fic de más o menos 5 cap, dónde diversos personajes intentaban averiguar la razón por la cual Sasuke e Ino son novios, pero como escribí arriba estoy en un estado depresivo nostálgico, además que a los fics nunca los actualizo.**

**Pero quería aportar algo a la comunidad, así que lo subo igualmente, tengo más Sasuinos escritos, pero siento que con esta pareja no se me da bien, o por lo menos encuentro que los Sasuhinas me quedan mejor.**

**Pero bah, la intención es la que cuenta, igualmente espero un día a animarme a subir los otros Sasuinos que tengo**

**Si les gusto el fic, dejen un review.**

**¡Arroz!**


End file.
